Propitivanje Ivanonovo
Amen. Propitivanje Ivanovo, koji bi apostol i evangjelist , na Posljednja večera kraljevstvo nebesko glede ustrojstva svijeta i glede Princ i Adam . Ja, Ivan , sudrug u patnji, da bio, također, bio sudrug u Kraljevstvu Božjem, koji, počivajući na grudima Gospodina Isusa Krista tijekom Tajne večere, rekoh: «Gospodine, tko će te odati?» A Gospodin mi reče: «Onaj koji će uroniti ruku u pliticu i u kojeg će Sotona ući, taj je onaj koji će me izručiti.» A ja rekoh: «Gospodine, prije nego što će pasti , Sotona , u kojoj se slavi nalazio kod Oca ?» ---- '''V * A on reče: «Između nebeskih sila i pri prijestolju Oca nevidljivog on bijaše nadstojnik svih stvari. I sjeđaše uz Oca mojega . I bi Sotona nadstojnikom sila nebeskih i inih koje pripadahu Ocu. I on silažaše od neba pa sve do pakla i uspinjaše se natrag sve do prijestolja Oca nevidljivog, i nadgledaše sve te slave koje se nalaziše iznad svih nebesa. I on skova plan uzdići svoje prijestolje iznad oblaka, htijući biti sličnim Svevišnjemu. I kad je sišao u zrak, on nađe anđela koji je sjedio iznad zraka i reče mu: «Otvori mi zračna vrata! I onaj mu ih otvori.» ---- V''' * Silazeći, on nadje angjela koji je zadržavao vode i reče mu: Otvori mi vrata vodena. I on mu ih otvori. I silazeći, oni nadju svu zemlju prekrivenu vodama,i, hodeći odozdo,on nadje dvije ribe opružene ispod voda, i one bijahu povezane jedna uz drugu da bi pridržavale zemlju prema zapovijedi Oca nevidljivog. I sidje niže, i nadje velike oblake koji zadržavahu vodu morsku. I on sidje još niže i nadje svoj pakao gdje je gehena vatrena. Dalje ne mogaše silaziti zbog plamena koji je pržio. ---- '''V * Tad Sotona pridje straga pun pakosti I uspne se sve do angjela koji upravljaě zrakom i do anđela koji upravljaše zrakom i do onog koji upravljaše vodama, i on im reče: Sve ovo pripada meni, ako me poslušate uzdići ću svoj tron iznad oblaka i bit ću nalik Svevišnjem. I ja ću uzdići vode iznad svoda nebeskog i prikupit ću druge vode morske i po tome neće viće biti voda na površini zemlje. I ja ću vladati s vama u vijeke vjekova. I on to reče anđelima i uspne se prema nebesima sve do trećeg neba, gurajući u pobunu anđele Oca nevidljivog, govoreći svakom od njih: ---- V''' * Koliko duguješ ti Gospodu svojem? A prvi odgovori: Stotinu vrěva ulja. A on mu reče: Uzmi svoju priznanicu pa sjedi i pi'i pedeset. I reče drugima: A ti, koliko ti duguješ svom gospodar? A on odgovori: Stotinu mjerica žita. I ovaj mu reče: Uzmi svoju priznanicu, sjedi i piši osamdeset. I popeše se na druga nebesa držeći iste govore, i uspne se do petog neba, zavodeći anđele Oca nevidljivog. I glas Očev izidje iz trona, govoreći: Što radiš ti prokletniče? ti koji podbunjuješ anđele Očeve? Tvorče grijeha,učini brzo to što si smislio! |stupac2= '''D * Ovdje počinje heretička tajna. Ja, Ivan, vaš brat i sudrug u patnji da bi, također, gio sudrugom u kraljevstvu nebeskom, dok sam počivao na grudima našeg Gospodina Isusa Krista, rekoh: «Gospodine, tko je taj koji će te izručiti?» A on odgovori: «To je onaj koji uranja ruku sa mnom u pliticu. Tad ulazi Sotona u njega i traži mu da me isporuči.» A ja rekoh: «Gospodine, prije no što je Sotona bio posrnuo, u kojoj je slavi kod tvog Oca bio?» ---- D''' * A on meni reče: «On bijaše u jednoj takvoj slavi da bijaše nadstojnikom svim silama nebeskim. A ja, ja sjeđah uz Oca svojega. Sotona bijaše nadstojnikom svim stvarima koje nasljedovaše ocu. I on silažaše s nebesa sve do pakla i uspinjaše se nanovo sve do prijestolja Oca nevidljivog, i on nadziraše slavu koja se nalažaše u svim nebesima. I on zače plan uzdići prijestolje svoje iznad oblaka nebeskih i htijaše biti nalik Svevišnjemu. A kad siđe u zrak, reče anđelu zraka: «Otvori mi vrata zraka.» I onaj mu otvori vrata zračna. ---- '''D * I nastavljajući svoje silaženje, on nadje anđela koji zadržavaše vode i reču mu: Otvori mi vrata vodena. I ovaj˙mu ih otvori. I prolazeći dalje, on nadje svu površinu zemlje pokrivenu vodama, i prolazeći ispod zemlje, on nađe dvije ribe opružene na vodama, a one bijahu kao dva bika upregnuta za oranje:po zapovijedi Oca nevidljivog, oni podržavaće svu zemlju, od Zapada do Istoka. I kad bi sišao, on nadje velike oblake koji zadržavahu vodu morsku. I kad bi sišao još niže, on nađe svoj "Ossop" koji je vrsta vatre. I dalje on ne mogaše silaziti još niže zbog plamena vatre žežene. ---- D''' * I Sotona se vrati straga i ispuni se zlobom, i doseže anđela zraka i onog koji upravljaše vodama i reče im: Sve te stvari meni pripadaju; ko me poslušate, ja ću uzdići svoj tron iznad oblaka i bit ću sličan Svevišnjem. I, uzdižući vode iznad gornjeg nebeskog svoda, prikupit ću druge morske vode, i poslije toga nece više biti voda na površini čitave zemlje. I ja ću vladati s vama u vijeke vjekova. I govoreci to angjľima, on se uspe k drugim anđelima sve do petog neba, i reče tako svakom od njih: ---- '''D * Koliko duguješ ti svojem gospodaru? On reče: Stotinu mjera žita. A on mu reče: Uzmi pero i tintu i napiši šezdeset.I on rete drugima' A ti, koliko ti duguješ svojem gospodaru? On odgovori: Stotinu vrčeva ulja. A on mu reče: sjedi i piši,pedeset. I, uspinjući se u sva nebesa, on govoriše tako,zavodeći anđele Oca nevidljivog sve do petog neba. I glas Očev iziđe iz trona, govoreći: Što radiš ti, otpadniče, ti koji zavodiš anđele Očeve? Tvorče grijeha, učini brzo to što si smislio. }} Bilješke * Prvi stih kršćanske molitve poznate kao Pater noster ili Oče naš! Isus je ovu molitvu preporučivaqo kao jedinu umjesto dotadašnjih židovskih litanija. * Amen je preuzet iz židovskog obreda a u prijevodu znači:Nek tako bude! * Apostolima su nazivani dvanaest Isusovih ucenika koji ce pronijeti objavu Evangjelja:Petar, Andrija, Jakov Stariji, Ivan, Filip, Bartolomej, Matija, Toma, Jakov Mladji, Simun, Jud i Juda (zamijenjen Matijom). * Evandjelist ili onaj koji slijedi i propagira Radosnu vijest o dolasku Kraljevstva Bozjeg. * Posljednja večera Isusova s budućim apostolima. Simbolizira razdvajanje dvaju svjetova koji će se spojiti u novom uskrsnuću. * Kraljevstvo nebesko simbolizira vlast Božju koju navješćuje Isus krist, za razliku od kraljevstva zemaljskog kojim vlada Sotona. * Princ je Isus krist koji je Princ Svjetlosti, princ Tame je Sotona. * Adam je prvi čovjek kojeg je Bog stvorio od zemlje. Ime potječe od iz hebrejskog gdje znači = zemlja. U kršćanskoj teologiji princ svjetla i Adam su primjeri savršenih ljudi. Od kojih je prvi realizirao a drugi izgubio svoje savršenstvo. * Misli se na Ivana, najmlađeg Apostola, koji je bio posebni miljenik Isusov. * Radi se o moralnom padu, iydaji i pobuni protiv Boga. Sotona je zaveo citav niz andjela i inicirao njihov moralni pad. * Satan je ime koje znaci "protivnik" (hebr.) Baala, sto opet na fenicijskom znaci Gospod. U pocetku je imalo ime svrsetak -el (Sataniel) sto je upucivalo na bozansku derivaciju Sotonine osobe. Sotona je bio Bozji pobocnik s najvisim kompetencijama, a sto Interrogatio potvrdjuje. * Ovdje u znacenju Bog. * Ovim terminom Isus Krist konfirmira svoje bozansko podrijetlo. bs:Tajna knjiga Katara Kategorija:Religijski tekstovi